


Beef Strokin' Off

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls between dorm rooms at Lydian are surprisingly thin for a music school. With how loud Hibiki and Miku can be when they go at it, it's pretty easy for their neighbors to hear them. In this case, one Itaba Yumi finds herself in a rather stick situation as a result. Takes place shortly after the end of GX.</p><p>So yeah as it turns out, the three secondary friends for Lydian have names. Itaba Yumi is the short one with pigtails who talks about things "not being anime," Terashima Shiori is the busty blonde who stood up to Garie, and Andou Kuriyou is the tall one with the spiky light-brown hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beef Strokin' Off

Yumi loved her friends dearly. She really did. She wouldn't trade a moment of her time with Bikki or Miku for the world. Sometimes though, sometimes... she really wished those two would keep it down. For a music school, with lots of students practicing all the time, one would think that the walls to the dorms would be a bit more soundproof. So came another night of listening as Miku and Hibiki came. Again. And again. And again. She felt bad about it, but every once in a while, her friends' pleasured moans and shrieks got her rather turned on, and on occasion she had been guilty of a little self-love while listening in. She'd even managed to find a way to do it quietly enough not to wake up her roommates. Tonight though, in celebration of still being alive after yet another incident of what should have been the end of the world, Terashima and Andou had decided they should share a bed, just to be with one another. So there Yumi lay, horribly horny, and wrapped on both sides by two of her closest friends.

_I could probably..._ she thought, gently pulling her right arm free of Terashima's slumbering grasp, fingers brushing across her friend's breasts briefly. Thankfully, Andou had rolled over in her sleep a while ago, and her left hand was free. She snaked her right hand down her stomach and pressed her fingers under the waistband of her pajamas, then into her panties. She froze for a moment as Terashima murmured something in her sleep and nuzzled against her shoulder, but, to her shame, continued when she realized her friend wasn't in the process of waking up. With her other hand, she raised her shirt and cupped a breast, gently massaging herself. Being careful to keep her voice down, only to stuttered, quiet gasps, she began to work with herself, sliding one finger into her pussy. She squirmed, feeding a second finger into her hungry snatch. Rolling her other hand away from palming her whole breast, she gently tweaked a nipple, letting out a bit louder of a gasp than necessary. She was suddenly hyper-aware of what she was doing and where she was doing it, body frozen as she tried to hush her aroused breaths. For a moment she considered stopping, but honestly, masturbating this close to her sleeping friends actually felt pretty good, and she was getting close. 

Content that no one was waking up, Yumi smiled, a small, sly motion, and resumed fingering herself. Closing her eyes, she focused on herself and relaxed back down into the bed. Two fingers in, two fingers out. Two fingers in, two fingers out. Three fingers in-

Yumi's eyes flickered open as she took mental stock of her body. Her left hand was on her left breast, clutching a nipple firmly between her thumb and forefinger. Her right hand was inside her panties, index and middle finger knuckles-deep in herself. The rest of her fingers were outside her body. Which left an one too many phalanges inside her. Slowly, she turned her head to the right, she found herself staring into Terashima's golden-brown eyes, her curvaceous friend very much awake. The extra finger inside her wiggled playfully and Yumi's back arched involuntarily. Terashima's smile changed from knowing to salacious. Yumi went to scream, but before she could, her blonde bestie darted forward and kissed her, deeply, passionately, and not without tongue. It felt... really good, actually. Terashima's fingers slid around inside her, a second foreign finger pressing into her pussy. In the heat of the moment, she chose to do nothing about it, in fact, grinding into the invading appendages. 

“Itaba,” Terashima breathed as she pulled away, “what are you doing in our bed?”

Itaba moaned back, taking her left hand off her breast to cover her mouth. She rocked her hips, far too close to orgasm to want anything else than to feel that release.

“I asked you what you were doing,” Terashima said, more firmly this time.

Itaba didn't answer. She was almost there, so close, so close-

“Well if you weren't doing anything,” her blonde friend continued, “I guess you don't need my help.” Without another word, Terashima pulled her fingers out. Yumi whimpered and bucked her hips forward, hoping to find her friend's fingers again, and dejectedly lowered herself back onto the bed when she didn't. She breathed heavily and rolled her head to the side again, looking at Terashima. She really was quite pretty, now that she thought about it.

“Terashima...” she murmured, “how long were you awake?”

“Since before you started,” the blonde girl answered with a wink. “Kind of hard to fall asleep with those two screwing like bunnies next door. Don't worry though, you're not half as subtle as you think you are. It's not the first time I've heard you masturbating, Yumi.”

Yumi's face turned red, though this time out of embarrassment rather than exertion. “H-h-how many-”

“Oh, I don't know,” Terashima sighed wistfully and sat up next to her. “I lost count ages ago.”

Yumi groaned.

“It's not like I mind, really,” the large-breasted girl continued, “You're really cute, Yumi, and I've had my eye on you for a while. I just needed an excuse...” she trailed off and sighed again, then shook her head as if clearing her mind. “All you need to do is ask.”

Yumi's mouth couldn't pick an expression and kind of just wiggled awkwardly, half-way between fear and a smile. “A-a-ask what?” 

Terashima leaned over her and bent over, her mouth only inches from Yumi's ear, and whispered to her. “Ask me to finish you off.”

Yumi's mouth twisted up again, and she swallowed heavily. “P-please, Terashima, please u-use your fingers to... to...” her eyes screwed shut and her throat tightened, pure embarrassment washing over her and choking off the last part of the sentence.

“Good enough,” Terashima said with a smile, “for now.” Sitting up again, she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts. They bounced slightly as the cloth caught on a nipple and tugged gently. Terashima's hair fell loosely around her shoulders, trailing around her neck and collarbone, not quite long enough to fall onto her boobs. Yumi couldn't help but gawk for a moment – she'd always considered her friend quite pretty, but here, topless, with her hair down, in the silvery half-light of the night, she was quite simply...

“Gorgeous...” Yumi breathed, eyes wide.

“Thank you,” Terashima said with a smile, eyes still half-lidded and lustful, “Now it's your turn. Take off your clothes.”

“Eh? But why-”

“Because if we are doing this, we are doing this on my terms,” the busty girl cut her friend off. “Now strip.”

Yumi nodded and sat up slowly, careful not to shake the bed, not wanting to wake Andou and turn what could be a beautiful moment into an awkward memory she'd never be able to forget. She pulled her own shirt over her head, tossing the pink sleepwear to the side, just barely within arm's reach in case she needed to grab it quickly. She crossed her arms, covering her own breasts, and turned to Terashima.

“I had two fingers inside you a minute ago, no need for modesty,” she said, motioning towards Yumi's chest, “Besides, your breasts are beautiful. Mine are so big and saggy,” she said with an emphatic pat to the bottom of her tits, setting them jiggling once again, “Yours are so cute and perky though! They have such a nice shape to them.”

“But yours are so big and soft!” Yumi objected, covering her mouth with her hands as the sentence hung in the air between them.

“So you like my breasts, do you? Well maybe I'll let you play with them later,” Terashima said, that sly smile still etched on her face, “but Yumi, I did say to get naked. You need to take your pants – and panties – off, too. Here, I'll get naked too if that makes you feel better.” Quickly and unceremoniously, Terashima stood, wobbling for a moment to get her balance on the bed, and took her bottoms off in a smooth motion, tossing the blue cloth across the room. Yumi stared at her friend's naked body, Shiori's hips and thighs forming one smooth curve downwards. Her pussy was immaculate, not a hair adorning it. As if inviting the view, she spread her legs slightly apart, squatting downwards to return to her seated position.

“R-right,” Yumi's voice shook, hardly able to focus on her own movements as her eyes remained locked on Shiori's crotch. Absentmindedly, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants, fumbling a bit as she got them in her panties as well. Still sitting, she slid them down around her pale rear, then paused, feeling the cool night air on her bare ass. Realizing there was no real dignified way to remove her bottoms while seated, she took a second to roll onto her back. Pressing them off again, she felt the slick cloth of her panties peel off her soaking pussy, wincing a little as she exposed herself.

“Oh my,” Terashima placed the tips of her fingers on her mouth in faux-modesty, “Someone's aroused.”

“It's your fault,” Yumi said, blushing and looking away.

“I know,” Terashima answered, “Which is why I'm going to help you with it. Come over here, and turn your back to me.” Yumi moved, turning obediently. Her back to Terashima, she tucked her legs up to her chest and leaned forward, chin on her knees. She looked at Andou's sleeping face, the brown-haired girl resting peacefully, completely unaware of the lewd goings-on no more than two feet away.

“Here, spread your legs,” Terashima reached around and placed her hands gently on Yumi's knees and pulling gently.

“But- Andou is-”

“Andou is asleep,” the blonde girl murmured into Yumi's ear, voice sensual, soft, and absolutely sexy, “Spread your legs if you want me to get you off.”

Reluctantly, the pig-tailed girl stretched her legs out, and began to spread them apart. Without warning, Terashima's own legs came from behind and hooked around her ankles, forcing her legs wide apart, completely exposing the smaller girl. 

“Terashi-” her voice was silenced as arms came over her neck, fingers tracing small circles on her chest, teasing over her nipples. She moaned, but her voice turned to a yelp as her slightly taller friend yanked her backwards. She lost what little semblance of balance she had and fell back – landing on something soft. Two somethings soft. Terashima's breasts. They were warm and pleasant, cushioning her. Cradling her. For just a moment she smiled, forgetting how completely exposed she was. It wasn't even something erotic to her, in that moment, feeling the warmth and softness of one of her best friend's naked bodies, it felt... nice. A calm, intimate moment in the middle of a strange experience.

That ended when one of the hands around her neck lifted and slid down towards her pussy. Two of Terashima's fingers slid in with ease, making a wet noise as they penetrated her. Yumi moaned, low and throaty, forgetting – or perhaps ignoring – Andou in front of her. If her other friend woke up now, there'd be no excusing what was happening. No way to hide. No way to cover herself. The thought only excited her more. Fingers worked in and out of her, sliding up and around, twisting, pumping, going out and stroking her clit, sliding back in. She had been horny before, but now, oh now she hadn't a desire in the world except to be close to Terashima, and to be brought over the edge by the larger girl's skilled fingers.

“Teras...” Yumi panted, voice heavy and breathy, another moan escaping her. “Terashima, I'm going to... I'm... ah – hah – ah – hahn – aaaaaAAAAA-” her voice rose to a scream as she came, her whole body going stiff, then trying to bend forward. Held back by her friend – no, lover now, after coming this far – by her lover, she squirmed against the blonde girl, feeling her nipples against her back. An orgasm more powerful than any she'd had before rippled through her, fueled by her burning lust. 

“Ter... Terashima...” she panted, “that was... I... I've never... I think I lo-”

“Hnn, Terashi?” 

Both girls froze, looking at the source of the voice. Andou was waking up, rubbing one eye sleepily with her wrist, one of her too-long sleeves hiding her hand. Yumi screeched in fear and tried to slam her legs shut, but Terashima held her in place. Andou covered her ears at the noise, wincing, but now fully awake. She turned and looked back at the source of the sound, eyes going wide as she saw her friends intertwined, blushing, sweating, and looking completely terrified. Yumi's pussy and stomach were twitching through the aftershocks of orgasm. Terashima's fingers glistened, inches away, a sticky strand slowly sagging, before landing on the sheets below.

“Andou, I'm sorry, she was masturbating again and I just-”

“Terashi?” the slimmer, light-brown haired girl closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side, smiling cutely.

_Oh no,_ Terashima thought.

“What did we agree about Yumi?”

_The hell were they agreeing on me for? Like I was some sort of prize?_ Yumi thought. She'd be a little offended if it were anyone other than her closest friends... and if one of them hadn't just given her the best orgasm of her life.

“T-t-that w-when she re-realized she was g-gay, that w-we'd take her f-first time together?” Terashima's voice was quivering, any trace of the confident, dominant personality she'd had moments ago completely erased.

“That's right,” Andou said, eyes still closed, voice eerily cheerful. Yumi was still stuck in Terashima's frozen embrace, unable to move or cover herself. “And what did you just do?”

“I-I took her fi-first time all f-for myself.”

“Which means?”

“W-which means I broke the rule.”

“And?”

“And I've been a b-bad girl.”

“And what do we do to bad girls?”

“We p-punish them.”

“That's right.”

“Kuriyo, please, I'm so-”

“You broke our promise, Terashi,” Andou's voice dropped, an icy edge replacing the high-pitched, friendly tone she had been abusing moments before. “You broke our promise. We were to take Itaba together,” Andou opened her eyes and looked into Yumi's, “Did she hurt you?”

“Huh?” That had not been the kind of question Yumi had been expecting. “N-no, it... it felt really good, actually,” she admitted. “I'm sorry for waking you up.”

“It's not your fault at all,” Andou said as she stood up and began to undo the buttons on her pajama top, the over-sized green shirt falling to the bed as she rolled her shoulders. Undoing her bra clasp quickly, she slid it forward, revealing her breasts to the interlocked couple on the bed. Yumi had never seen Andou naked before – her breasts were actually fairly large, only slightly smaller than Terashima's. Andou's broad shoulders and baggier clothing just hid the fact well, and her tomboyish nature compounded the effect. Kuriyo had never really been that feminine in Yumi's eyes, especially when she was always hanging out with her and Terashi. But here she stood, breasts hanging, illuminated from behind by the moonlight. For the second time that night, Yumi found herself staring at one of her best friends, speechless, quite literally seeing her in a new light. Her stomach, like her rather shapely breasts, was usually hidden under a layer or two of baggy clothing, was shockingly flat. In fact, her well-defined abs were holding Yumi's attention even more than her tits, the muscles rolling as Andou put her hands inside her pants and bent over. Mirroring Shiori's earlier actions, in one swift movement Andou had her pants and panties around her ankles, stepping out of them smoothly and placing her hands on her hips, with her legs slightly apart. On display for Yumi to see. Tendons flexed under her skin, drawing it tight as she rolled her hips forward, then to one side.

“A-andou,” Yumi's voice staggered, any care for her own position long since gone, “You... like Terashima... you're beautiful.” Andou replied by dropping to her hands and knees and crawling forward, leaning in and gently kissing Yumi on the lips.

“Just relax,” she said soothingly, then stood up again and walked towards her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she dug around for something, and emerged triumphantly with a couple short lengths of rope. Turning back to Terashima, who still had not released Yumi, she spoke, her voice ice once again. “Your punishment is being unable to touch yourself at all tonight. Any pleasure you receive will be a gift from either myself or Itaba. Oh, and let her go, would you?” 

Yumi found herself released, but didn't move from her spread-eagle pose other than to place one arm behind her for support. Everyone was naked, Terashima just made her come, and Andou just told her she'd be returning the favor. Why bother? Plus her legs still didn't quite have all the feeling back, so that was a bit of an excuse not to close them, either.

“Terashi, lay on your back and put your hands by the headboard,” Andou's frigid voice cut through the air like a razor. It scared Yumi a little, but it was also kinda sexy – Andou was usually a fairly quiet and submissive girl, seeing her like this, seeing all of her like this was... hot. Yumi continued her shameless staring as Terashima obediently lay down and raised her hands above her head. Andou took one of the ropes in her hand and dropped to all fours, crawling slowly over her lover, grinding a knee against her pussy as she passed. Grabbing hold of Terashi's left hand, Andou slowly wrapped the rope around it, the fine, white braid sliding smoothly over itself and Shiori's skin. Tying it off in a knot, Andou reached behind her and took the other rope, repeating the process with her helpless lover's other hand. She lowered herself and crawled back down, coming face to face with Shiori. The blonde girl was blushing deeply, eyes and mouth wide, her breaths shallow and excited. 

“Andou?”

Andou pounced, attacking Shiori's mouth with a furious kiss, and taking a handful of one of her ample breasts, gripping it roughly. Yumi watched as Terashima struggled against her bonds, wriggling and squirming under Andou. The taller girl shifted her weight a little and ground a knee against Terashi's pussy, eliciting a pleasured moan from between their lips. Unconsciously, Itaba brought one hand to her crotch and began to gently rub the outside of her pussy, stimulating the smooth, sensitive skin. As Andou and Terashima continued to go at it, she watched her friend's writhing become increasingly frantic, her tied hands limiting her movements. Andou pulled away from her lover and rolled back on her knees, suddenly cutting off all the sources of pleasure from both sets of Terashi's lips.

“Andou,” Shiori whimpered, pulling on the ropes, “Please, Andou, please, I'm so close, just – please, Andou, Andou...”

“It wouldn't be much of a punishment if I just tied you up then immediately got you off, would it now?” Kuriyo sat back on her haunches, watching with satisfaction as Shiori breathed heavily, only moments from orgasm. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Yumi touching herself and smiled. “I'm sorry Yumi, I got a little carried away there. Would you like me to help you out?”

Yumi nodded.

“Then come over here, and lay down on top of Terashi.”

Yumi tried to stand, but her legs still refused to hold her. Settling for crawling on her knees, her hips swayed wildly as she struggled to cross the bed to her two friends. She crawled in front of Andou, her tall friend gently guiding and positioning her until she lay on top of Shiori on her stomach, face to face and breasts-to-breasts, pussies separated by no more than a finger's width.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” Andou said sweetly, “Do you want me to make you feel good?”

“Please,” Itaba asked. Without another word, Andou leaned in. Her breath was warm and wet against her sensitive pussy, causing her to tense up, dragging her nipples across Terashima's skin. Expecting a tongue on her pussy, she braced for the coming pleasure, only to feel Andou's breath run higher up her rear, until it was blowing gently over her anus. “Wait, Andou-”

“You don't want me to?”

“No, it's just... I...” Itaba looked away.

“It's your decision, of course, Itaba,” Andou said, gently running her hand over Itaba's small, but firm ass. “You choose.”

Yumi muttered an inaudible answer.

“What was that?”

“She said 'please continue,'” Shiori panted.

“Alright then,” Andou said, and lowered her head to Itaba's anus, opening her mouth and tonguing it gently. Yumi stiffened and arched her back, moaning loudly.

“Andou...” Yumi called her friend's name, embarrassment and pleasure both rising from the unusual pleasuring. Swift, pointed licks along the inside of her ass cheeks quickly lathered her nether regions up. The ministrations stopped as abruptly as they'd started, and Andou sat up and scooted in closer. She brought a finger to her mouth and licked it generously, coating it in a thin layer of saliva.

“I'm going to put a finger in now. Are you ready, Itaba?”

“Y-yeah.”

“You don't sound so sure,” Andou said softly. “The reason I'm so rough with Shiori is because we've been together so long. I know what she wants and needs and what to do to get her there. For you though, I want to establish you limits, because I don't know what you like yet. I want to make you happy, Itaba. I don't just want to-”

“Please put your finger in my butt!” Itaba shouted.

“Well then,” Andou smiled, “Who am I to deny someone as cute as you? Try to relax, it'll make it easier.”

“How do I relax my butt?” Itaba asked as she felt a finger pressing against her anus. The sudden pressure, in a place she really should have expected given the preceding conversation, surprised her and she squeaked and clenched up her rear.

“I'm never going to get it in like this,” Andou complained. “Here, kiss Shiori. I might have been half asleep but I think I interrupted you saying something earlier. Her mouth should help you relax.”

Itaba blushed and looked down. Shiori's big, gold eyes stared up at her quizzically.

“I l-l-love you,” she stammered out, “I'm in love with you, Terashima. I think I have been for a while, I just didn't want to say anything in case you didn't feel the same way. But since you're with Andou-”

“Actually,” Andou said, finger still teasing at Itaba's rear entrance, “while that is true, we're also both-”

“In love with you, too!” Shiori exclaimed, then uttered a quick 'sorry' to Andou.

“Right,” Andou said with an annoyed glare, “We just weren't sure if you were a lesbian like we are, so we waited and waited and waited but... I guess we were all just a little too scared of accidentally ruining our friendship. So what do you say, Itaba?”

Itaba answered by laying down and kissing Shiori deeply, pressing her tongue into the blonde girl's mouth. Shiori returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as she could, as her hands quite literally being tied limited how much she could do. Itaba found herself melting into her newfound lover's soft body, the tension in her muscles fading as – something found it's way inside her ass. Fighting the urge to jump forward and away from it, she held onto Shiori's neck and pulled herself deeper into the kiss. Shiori moaned into her, rolling her hips in a manner that suggested Andou was working her over as well. The anal stimulation was bizarre, but not unwelcome, providing pleasure entirely alien to her. As it wiggled around inside her, she felt one of Terashima's legs come upward and grind against her pussy, her thick thigh warm and soft against her sensitive flesh. Whether this was simply a reaction to Andou's fingering or an intentional manner of pleasing Yumi, the combined efforts of her taller friends rapidly proved too much, and soon she pulled herself off of Shiori's lips.

“Oh god, Andou, please, please, Andou, I-” Shiori begged as soon as her mouth was free.

“I'm – I'm about to-” and in that instant all the stimulation stopped. Itaba froze there, teetering on the edge, poised to fall into another wonderful orgasm... but it seemed Andou had something else in mind.

“Shiori is going to finish you off with her mouth, Yumi. Oh, sorry, can I call you Yumi now? I mean, my finger has been in your butt, we can't get much closer than that,” Andou joked, placing her hands on Itaba's hips and guiding her forward, up Shiori's body, past her stomach, past her breasts, until she was straddling Shiori's face. Andou pressed herself into Yumi's back, abs and breasts alike firmly against the smaller girl's skin.

“You can call me whatever you like if you just let me finish,” Yumi breathed lustfully.

“Very well then,” Kuriyo said, reaching one long arm down Itaba's chest and stomach, down past and farther below, using two fingers to spread the girl's pussy wide open.

Shiori started up at the sight before her – Itaba was as vulnerable as she could be with her pussy opened and pressed into a tied-up girl's face, chest heaving, causing her modest breasts to sway slightly in time with her breath. Shiori exhaled and watched Itaba shiver as her breath rolled over her exposed vagina, then reached her head up and stuck her tongue in.

Itaba instinctively dropped her hips, pressing Shiori's head into the pillow and grinding hard against her nose. Within moments the tongue inside her began to swirl and stir against her walls, and before she knew it she was on the edge of orgasm again.

“Go ahead, come,” Andou whispered in her ear, that sweet voice all that was needed to send her into bliss. 

“Shiooooooriiiiiii~” she cried out, grabbing a handful of blonde hair and dropping as much of her weight as she could onto her face, orgasm railing through her like a bullet train as she desperately tried to prolong the feeling, pussy clenching hard on the intruding muscle. Her legs twitched and spasmed, rubbing her crotch all over Shiori's face, back arching and pressing against Kuriyo's tits. Wave after wave of pure carnal bliss surged through her, rocking her so hard she could barely see as flashes of white obscured her vision. With a second great scream, her body stopped supporting itself.

“Did that feel good?” Andou asked as Itaba collapsed against her, panting, eyes rolled back.

“Jddjggg frrrm hhr reaghthun,” Shiori tried to respond, but found it a little difficult with a mouthful of pussy. Shaking her head and managing to free her mouth, she spoke up again. “Judging from her reaction, I'd say she liked it.”

“Yeah, that's true. I haven't seen someone come that hard in ages.”

“Ish not fair,” Itaba slurred her words in post-orgasmic joy, “I've come three timesh and you two haven't come at all!”

“It's okay, Yumi,” Shiori said from beneath her, “This night was about you-”

“Well then I wish for you two to get off, too!” Yumi pouted. Her demands didn't come off as terribly intimidating given that she was still being held up by Andou, but nonetheless, her lovers obliged her. Andou dragged her backwards, awkwardly shuffling on her knees until they were no longer sitting atop Terashima, and gently lay Itaba down with her face between the blonde girl's legs.

“Think you can handle it from here?” Kuriyo asked, playfully tousling Yumi's hair. Nodding, Yumi inched forward and placed her mouth over Terashima's flawless pussy, slowly inserting her tongue. She smiled – or made her best approximation at it – as her efforts were met with a sharp gasp followed by a slow, uneven moan. 

“Oh, Itaba,” Shiori's voice wavered, “You are – ahn – remarkably good at this for being a – oh – first-timer.”

“She must be if she's got you like this,” Andou observed, standing up and walking around to Terashi's head, then kneeling back down over it. “Let's give her just one pussy to worry about for tonight though – Shiori, you know what to doooooooh...”

Terashima hungrily craned her neck forward, taking all she could of Andou into her mouth, and pressing her nose into the barely-taller girl's taint. Andou moaned loudly and placed a hand on Shiori's chest for support, taking a handful of her breast in the process. Below her, Itaba continued, lancing her tongue in and out, swirling it around inside, trying to imitate what Shiori had done for her. Apparently whatever she was doing was appreciated, as Shiori began to rock and grind her hips into Itaba's mouth, seeking as much tongue inside her as possible. Sure it helped that she'd been so close to orgasm already, but hey, for her first time, Yumi wasn't about to say she wasn't doing well enough.

Andou herself was also rapidly approaching her climax. She'd always had a fairly short fuse, which didn't really bother her too much as it let her explore her dominant side with Shiori, taking sex at her pace. Now though, that wasn't a concern. She just wanted to get off, and by god Terashi knew exactly what to do. The moans at her pussy were getting louder, the vibrations of her salacious voice a new sensation, adding to the pleasure. Andou leaned forward, supporting herself fully on Terashi's chest, getting closer, closer, almost there and-

“Terashi!” Andou inhaled hard, her voice restrained as she could keep it, coming to a shuddering climax on Shiori's face. She watched as her lover wrapped her legs around Yumi, with muffled cries of “Itaba!” coming from somewhere below her own ass. Shiori clutched her prize tightly and her whole body tensed up as she came, then slowly decompressed as her climax subsided. Kuriyo rolled off Shiori and reached a hand down, pulling Yumi up and on top of her blond friend, the slim girl acting almost like a blanket, and the three held one another, warm and happy. Quietly, Yumi began to giggle. It was subtle, breathless, and probably would have gone unnoticed if she wasn't laying on top of Terashima.

“What's so funny, Itaba?”

“Oh nothing, it's just... just that this was _just_ like a hentai.”


End file.
